


Christmas Tree

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender makes getting a Christmas tree as difficult as possible.  She even tries the usually so even-keeled Neville's patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Title:** Christmas Tree  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Lavender Brown  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Lavender makes getting a Christmas tree as difficult as possible. She even tries the usually so even-keeled Neville's patience.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of snow covered evergreens  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 21. 

"I told you we needed to get the tree before the snow started." Neville gave Lavender a spiteful look. "You never listen. I'm an herbologist! I know these things." 

"You know plants, not trees." 

Neville's sunk to his knees in the snow as he stepped out the door. 

"Your Christmas spirit is definitely lacking this year." 

"Because my wife is driving me spare." 

"I want a big, beautiful tree." 

"You realise our cabin has a six foot ceiling?" 

"We can do something about that, I think." 

Neville tried to take another impossible step. "I hate you so much right now."


End file.
